


The Fierce Ones

by navaan



Series: Drabble Sequence: Charlotte Hale [1]
Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, POV Female Character, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Charlotte picks the fierce hosts for sex
Relationships: Dolores Abernathy/Charlotte Hale
Series: Drabble Sequence: Charlotte Hale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826980
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	The Fierce Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/gifts).



Charlotte picks the fierce hosts for sex - the bandits, the bounty hunters, the gun-wielding women. She plucks them out of their loops and into her posh guest room - removed from the fakeness of dusty old west wonderland.

She never cares for little rancher's daughter Dolores. Too much of a cliché, a male fantasy, a victim.

It takes seeing her wield a gun as if she's a seasoned gunman, shooting her would-be rapist.

The sex is surprising, memorable, despite Dolores' inital resistance.

" _I_ should have you in the hay next time. Tied up and begging."

Dolores smiles, radiant, unable to understand.


End file.
